Song Drabbles
by SpookyHellmouthNerd9793
Summary: Based on the 10 song drabble game. Random Sam & Dean drabbles. Rated T for some swear words, just to be safe.


_**Disclaimer****:** I own absolutely nothing, except the laptop I'm using._

_**Warnings****: **A few swear words but that's about it. _

_This is based on the "10 Song Drabble" game. The rules are simple__. You put your music on shuffle and do a drabble for each song. You have to start when the song starts and end when it ends. You only have however long the song is to finish it. I've seen it on several sites and stories. I thought I'd give it a try. It's actually a lot of fun. I've done some other ones too._

_This is my first fic. It's just Sam/Dean randomness. No Beta, so any mistakes are mine. Reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_  
**1. "Things That Never Cross A Man's Mind" -Kellie Pickler**

"How does my butt look in these jeans?", Dean asked from over his shoulder. He had his shirt pulled up above the waist of his jeans, his hip pushed out to the side.

Sam hesitated, debating whether or not Dean was being serious. From the look on his face, Dean was completely serious.

"Uh...good?", Sam replied.

Dean seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Damn right it does! My ass is one of my best assets.", Dean smirked, eyebrows raised. "Get it, Sammy? _Ass_ets?".

Sam simply rolled his eyes.

Dean sighed, muttered something to himself and started walking out of the motel room. Sam's eyes flickered to Dean's butt right before the door closed.

"Hmm...he's right.", Sam said out loud to the empty room. His eyes went wide, having realized what he said. He cleared his throat, blinking several times before turning his attention back to his laptop.

* * *

**2. "Hip Hop Hooray" -Naughty By Nature**

Sam was unlocking the door to their motel room when he paused, ears straining to figure out what song was playing inside the room. Eyebrows furrowed, he finished turning the key and opened the door, only to find himself frozen in the doorway. He stood completely shocked at the sight before him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

Dean was in the middle of the room dancing. Horribly dancing he should add.

Dean's arms flew up into the air, singing "Hey...ho...hey...ho!", over and over while waving his arms side to side.

Sam immediately recognized the song, smile crossing his face. He was holding his hand tightly against his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh.

Then Dean started doing the sprinkler, then the running man, and then basically every horrible dance you could think of and Sam completely lost it, buckling over with laughter.

Dean spun around startled and embarrassed that he had been caught. He hurried over to the radio to shut it off. He tried to act casual, waiting for Sam to stop laughing.

"What? It's the only station I could get to come in. Dammit, Sammy, stop laughing!", Dean said.

Sam just shook his head, laughing softly as Dean shoved him and he fell onto the bed.

"You gonna break out your old hammer pants too, De?", Sam teased.

"Hey! Everyone was wearing them! And you swore you'd never bring that up!", Dean yelled.

* * *

**3. "Breathe (feat. Colbie Caillat)" -Taylor Swift**

Sam lay awake, another sleepless night.

Dean had been dead for almost four months now. It killed him inside to think of what his brother was going through in Hell. All he could do was continue this fight without him, but he felt like he was dying without Dean. The only thing he had ever known was now gone. They had been through everything together and in the end Sam couldn't save Dean.

The sweet, gentle Sammy that Dean died knowing had died right along with Dean. Sam was now completely broken on the inside and callous on the outside. He had forced himself to be tougher, thicker skinned; an emotionless killing machine. He needed to be in order to kill Lillith. He wanted revenge, he needed to prove himself. He tried, God knows he tried.

He's still trying, but every night when he's alone in these crappy motel rooms, he lays in bed thinking about Dean. He feels like he can't breathe, his heart has been completely ripped out. He wants nothing more than to die, but he knows Dean wouldn't want that. He'd want Sam to fight. Sam has to learn to live without Dean. It's just these late nights that make him think otherwise.

* * *

**4. "Carousel" -Buckcherry**

Dean was out questioning some girl who was a witness in their current case.

Sam sat alone in a diner booth, doing additional research. He wished Dean would just get back already. He was worried about him; he refused to talk about what happened in Hell and that only worried Sam more. He just wanted to comfort Dean and let him know that no matter what he'd always be there for him.

His salad sat, untouched, in front of him.

He tried to focus on the information he was reading on his laptop screen. He was too distracted, he could only think about his brother.

His foot was anxiously tapping against the dirty floor beneath him and he kept running his hand through his hair. He heard the bell above the diner door chime and he looked up, seeing Dean.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled at his brother. He was relieved to see him. He missed him, even when he was only gone for a little while.

* * *

**5. "Animal I Have Become -Three Days Grace**

Dean drove furiously down the country road.

He needed a break from Sam and his constant need to talk about their feelings. No matter how many times Sam asked, he could never tell him the truth. If Sam knew what Dean had gone through in Hell, the things he had done to others, he'd be horrified.

Dean was a monster, no one would ever understand that about him. They'd never accept him; never love him. Who could love a monster?

He wanted so badly to go back and make Sam understand, but this was easier. In the end it was always better for people not to know the truth. Whenever he was vulnerable and let someone in, it ended badly. They decided they couldn't accept who he truly was, what he does. He decided a long time ago that this way was better for everyone.

Monsters were meant to be alone.

* * *

**6. "Rodeo" -Garth Brooks**

Sam and Dean had dressed up like a lot of different things for their various hunts over the years, but this one was definitely new.

"Dean, you've got to be kidding me! Please don't make me do this! I look ridiculous.", Sam whined.

Dean smirked, "Well of course you do. I, on the other hand, look sexy!".

Dean was strutting around in front of a full length mirror while Sam silently wished he could turn himself invisible.

"Can't we just go in as FBI or something?", Sam pleaded.

"No, Sammy. You agreed that I could pick our aliases and outfits. This is your punishment for scratching my baby!", Dean said.

"De, I swear it wasn't me! I know how much that car means to you.", Sam looked sincere.

"Whatever. We blend in better like this anyway.", Dean said casually.

Sam knew that there was no getting out of this. He should have never told Dean about this haunted rodeo, but they were already in Texas and he figured it'd be a quick case. He never thought they'd end up dressing like rodeo cowboys.

"Just be grateful that I didn't make you wear the assless chaps, bitch.", Dean smirked. "Although, that was mainly for my benefit, 'cause dude, I so don't need to see that. Plus, everyone knows I'm the one with the great ass." Dean was grinning wildly.

"Jerk.", Sam muttered.

* * *

**7. "Break My Fall" -Breaking Benjamin**

Dean was scrubbing the blood out of the motel room floor, watching Sam the whole time.

"Sammy, look at me. It's gonna be okay. Okay?", Dean said.

Sam was staring ahead at nothing, blank look on his face.

"Dammit. Answer me! Sammy?", Dean was trying to get through to him.

Sam nodded slowly, silently.

He didn't remember what had happened, why he did what he did. All he knew was that he had woken up covered in someone else's blood, a dead body on the floor in between the beds. Dean had come back from the bar a few minutes later, a little tipsy. He had gotten rid of the body and was now trying to clean up the rest of Sam's mess. They needed answers but that could wait. It was Dean's job to look after Sam. No matter what he had done; why he had killed this guy, Dean would take care of it. He always did.

* * *

**8. "Johnny, Are You Queer?" -Josie Cotton**

Sam was irritated.

This was quickly becoming the worst car ride of his life. Dean was being a total jerk, teasing him relentlessly.

Earlier, Sam had been leaning against the impala waiting for Dean when a young man approached him. He was asking Sam all sorts of questions about the car, smiling at him, 'casually' touching Sam's arm. Sam had absolutely no interest in him, and it was clear this guy was hitting on him. He was about to tell him that he was straight, when Dean strolled over to them, smiling wildly.

"Crap.", Sam thought.

He really didn't want Dean to see him getting hit on, by a guy nonetheless. Sam hurried to get into the car, apologizing, saying he had to go.

Dean smiled at his little brother and told them both, "We don't have to leave right now. We can stay a few more hours if you two wanna be alone somewhere.". Dean winked.

Sam was frowning.

The guy who had been hitting on Sam seemed to perk up at this, becoming hopeful.

"No, I'm good. Let's get going", Sam said quickly.

"Well, you two should at least exchange numbers.", Dean teased again.

"Let's go.", Sam said irritated.

Dean shrugged, getting into the driver's seat and then they pulled away, leaving a very disappointed young man staring after them.

* * *

**9. "Cherry Pie" -Warrant**

Dean Winchester loves pie. Any kind of pie that exists, he loves.

He grins happily, digging into yet another piece, while his brother sits across from him at the table. Sam is frowning at Dean's eating habits.

Sam's eating grilled chicken, with a side salad.

He wrinkles his nose at Dean singing "She's my cherry pie...sweeeeet cherry pie!" over and over again with his mouth full. A piece of the pie he's chewing flies out during his singing and lands on Sam's cheek.

"Dean!", Sam whines.

Dean doesn't even notice, he's too engrossed in finishing off his current piece of pie. Sam rolls his eyes and sighs, wondering how in the world they're related.

* * *

**10. "Big Star" -Kenny Chesney**

"Dude, I don't do karaoke.", Dean told Sam.

Minutes ago they had entered the only bar in some crappy little town. Much to Dean's disdain, it was a karaoke bar. Everyone who sang got a free round and Dean was tempted, but not enough to embarrass himself in front of everyone. Sam oddly enough, was totally into it. It seemed like Sam was trying way too hard lately to get Dean to loosen up. Dean didn't understand why Sam, who was usually the one avoiding anything even somewhat embarrassing, wanted to do this so badly.

He sat at the bar stool while Sam made his way to the stage. He figured at least he'd get to make fun of Sam and his horrendous singing. Sam's song started and Dean groaned.

"Of course he'd choose country", Dean mumbled.

Sam was singing about some chick making it big by singing at some Banana something bar every night.

"God, he's such a girl", Dean thought.

Sam was getting really into it, dancing a little to the music. The crowd was cheering and applauding. Dean didn't get it, Sam was awful, why were they cheering?

When Sam finished, Dean immediately went up to the stage. He was cursing himself for his competitive streak.

"If they thought that crap was great, they're gonna love me!", he said to himself, smiling.

Sam sat down on the stool Dean had been previously occupying, smiling to himself as well. He knew Dean way too well. He had known even before they entered the bar that he would end up getting Dean to sing.

* * *

_Let me know what you think. Good or bad reviews, hopefully they're constructive. Thanks! :)_

_-**SpookyHellmouthNerd9793**_ -Becky.


End file.
